I Know She'll Never Love Me
by Moonchild10
Summary: Ron realizes what he truly feels. But is he strong enough to tell HER? [one-shot]


This is my first one-shot , so don't flame TOO bad,

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any characters. They are the sole property of the Disney Channel, not mine at all.

* * *

Ron Stoppable sat down heavily on a bench. He was such an idiot. He couldn't believe how he suddenly felt. Just today.

Ron shook his head. He felt like such an idiot. And she'd never accept him. Kim came over.

"Hey Ron. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Ron brushed his bangs back from his face.

"You should really cut that hair of yours Ron," Kim said. But then she remembered what had happened the last time. "Never mind. I like you better this way."

Ron looked at the ground. It was already getting dark. The stars were coming out. Ron felt so stupid still.

"Ron, something's the matter, isn't it?" Kim asked. She sounded so concerned. She slid a little closer to Ron across the park bench. He felt himself blushing. They'd been friends since preschool, and now Ron was feeling all these new emotions, all these tangled feelings he knew it would be best. To hide.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Ron said in almost a whisper. Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket and shook his head. "problem," Rufus squeaked.

"See Ron, Rufus doesn't lie," Kim said.

"I'm fine! So how was your date with Josh?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

Kim's expression changed from concern to a dreamy look.

"It was great. Man that guy's got it all," Kim said, gazing off at the starry sky. Ron shook his head.

"That sounds...nice," Ron said, rather flatly.

Kim suddenly realized what the look on Ron's face was.

"Ron, are you...jealous?" Kim asked, surprised.

"No!" Ron lied defensively.

"Sorry Ron. I should have known. You never keep anything form me," Kim said kindly.

Never kept anything from her?

As if.

"Yeah. Good old Ron. Always the distraction, never the date," Ron muttered.

"What?" Kim asked him.

"Nothing."

"Ron, I can tell you're hiding something from me. What is it?" Kim asked.

_'I know she'll never love me,'_ Ron thought.

He took a deep breath.

"Hey, KP. Maybe...did you ever think that Josh ISN'T all that great?" Ron asked. Kim flew into defensive mood.

"What the heck do you mean Ron!" Kim asked fiercely. Ron gulped.

"Whoa whoa whoa KP! I didn't mean anything by it! I didn't mean it like that!" Ron said. Kim was still fuming.

"Then what DID you mean!" Kim asked ferociously.

"I was just saying that maybe Josh isn't the right guy for you!" Ron said loudly over Kim's anger.

"Oh, and YOU are?" Kim hollered sarcastically.

Ron surprised her.

"Maybe I am! But you never even gave me a chance!" Ron yelled. And he turned away from her. Kim was quite taken aback.

"What did you say?" Kim asked, her anger ebbing away. Ron wouldn't answer her.

"What did you say Ron?" Kim asked gently.

"I said, that maybe Josh isn't the right guy for you," Ron muttered flatly.

Kim placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"No, I mean after that."

Ron gulped.

"I said maybe I am," Ron said in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"But you- never really gave me a chance," Ron said sheepishly, his voice still low.

Kim slid and arm around Ron's shoulders.

"I never knew you WANTED a chance," she said softly.

"If you did know, you'd never notice me anyway, so what's the point?" Ron asked. He sure sounded hurt. Kim hated when this happened.

"Is that what you think? You think I never noticed you?" Kim asked.

"That's the general point. You were too caught up in Josh to be able to tell I was alive," Ron muttered. This conversation was NOT going the right way.

"Ron, I noticed you."

"As a goofy sidekick."

"Mostly, yes. But I saw other things too," Kim said.

"Like.?"

"You're sweet. And sensitive. And someday you're going to make some girl very happy," Kim said.

"But it won't be you, will it?" Ron whispered.

"But you don't WANT it to be me," Kim said.

"I never said that," Ron said, looking at his shoes.

"What are you saying?" Kim asked him gently.

"I'm saying that maybe.hayumph never mind. It doesn't matter anyway," Ron grumbled. This was never going to work out. Kim leaned over so that she could look into Ron's eyes.

"It matters to me," she said.

"Uh." Ron said, his face heating up.

"Ron, if you have something to say, just say it."

"shumble mumble pshuh mutter mutter." (Ron's mumbling)

"What?"

"I mumble mumble mutter." (still mumbling)

"Ron, if you want to say something, just say it already."

"I love you." Ron said in a teeny tiny whisper Kim could barely hear.

'You say, everything that no one says. But I feel, everything that you're afraid to feel.'

Kim was sure she'd misunderstood.

"What?"

"I-I-I-I know it sounds so totally weird and we've been friends for so long and I'm such a huge loser and you can't possibly-" Ron was yammering. Kim covered his mouth.

"What did you say?" Kim asked, urging him on gently.

"I-I'm in love with you."

"Ron did you jut say that you-?"

"Yes."

"This is SO weird!"

"I know I'm a total loser, but don't hurt me TOO bad."

"Ron, you're not a loser. I won't hurt you."

"You will so, even if it's not physically."

"Why would you-?"

"Because you don't love me back."

"I never said-"

"Do you then?" Ron asked. Kim looked into his eyes. She loved him, yes, but it was like family. Nothing intimate. She felt very guilty.

"Ron I'm really sorry. I do love you, but not like that."

"I told you."

Ron stood up and began to walk away. Kim watched him go, a feeling of pity in her heart. But another feeling was growing there as well. And suddenly, she sorted out her emotions. She knew what she was feeling, unbelievable as it was. She stood up.

"Ron wait!" she yelled. Ron kept walked. Tears rolled down his face.

Kim rushed after him. She had to do something. And suddenly she did. Kim ran in front of him and threw her arms tightly around him. Before she could stop herself, she was kissing his lips forcefully. A few long minutes later, she pulled away, her red face glowing.

"KP what-"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you!"

"But you said-"

"I was wrong!"

"You love me?"

"Of course. Do you still love me?"

"No." Kim's face fell.

"Psyche! Of course I do KP!"

"Ron I'm so sorry I hurt you. It just took me a minute to realize what I felt."

"It's OK."

And then she kissed him.

And then they started to walk home, it was getting pretty late. And if anyone had been watching, they would have been able to tell that something beautiful had happened between the two friends, something involving a certain four letter word, love.

XXX


End file.
